User blog:Googlydoe/Crash Bandicoot: The Wiki-Novel
I wanted to try my hand at a Wiki-Novel, so here it is. This is based off of Crash Twinsaity. Enjoy: It was a sunny day on the Wumpa Islands. It had been three years since Cortex disappeared along with Uka Uka. But the peace was all about to change… Cortex’s henchmen were enjoying time off, until Cortex burst into the room. “Boss!” They all said as they quickly hid their playing cards and poker chips. “Where were you? Why didn’t you look for me you idiots?!” Cortex said. “Well, uh Ripper Roo----blew up our last boat! Yeah, that’s what happened!” said Pinstripe. “N. Gin has a battleship! Did Ripper Roo blow that up too?!” “We couldn’t, because, uh----, it’s at your Iceberg.” “This ''is ''my Iceberg!” “Well, you see---““Never mind! Let's cut to the chase! I have a plan to destroy that pesky bandicoot and I want it done FAST!” “So what’s the plan?” Koala Kong asked. Then they all gathered around to talk it over. Meanwhile on N. Sanity Island, Coco was taking a break from her computer and decided to play with butterflies. As she was playing around, she realized that it had now been 3 years, 7 hours, 23 minutes, and 3.1843 seconds since they had last seen Cortex. She was starting to doubt that they would ever see Cortex again. But she was wrong. In the jungle, Cortex commanded his minions to head to the abandoned arena in the bay, then he was about to carry out Phase 1 of his plan. While Coco was playing with the butterflies in front of the house, Cortex was lurking in the bushes, and was toggling through the settings on his new ray gun. He then came across stun and then blasted Coco, who fell over unconscious. “Sleep, my insipid angel” Cortex said menacingly as he looked over Coco. On the beach, Crash was digging a hole to bury his shoes, until Cortex in a duplicate of Coco’s clothes and hair, told Crash “Crash! Crash big brother! There is something weird going on in the bay! Come see!” Crash listened and followed him. Cortex laughed and thought to himself “Now to get that idiotic marsupial through the jungle”. They travelled through the jungle, through the beaches, atop the cliffs until they finally reached the old arena. Cortex then turned and saw that Crash had followed him the whole way. Cortex then unclothed himself into his more familiar look. “Hello Crash. Surprised to see me again? Well I missed. For three years I’ve spent frozen alo---Er—in the frozen Antarctic wastes. I have organized a little gathering, like a birthday party, except, the exact opposite. And look, all your friends are here.” Crash swallowed nervously as he looked along the arena edges. There were all of his worst enemies, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, the Komodo Brothers, Koala Kong, and Tiny Tiger. But Crash seemed to notice the odd absence of Uka Uka, and a few others of his doctor enemies. “Now you don’t stand a chance Crash Bandicoot! It ends here!” Cortex said as he used his teleportation bracelet to teleport onto the arena edges, where he called in his hoverboard and hopped onto it. He then set his ray gun to maximum power and laughed evilly. Cortex then began to attack. With every blast from the ray gun, the arena floor would get singed with every blast. Cortex then charged up his ray gun and fired a huge blast of plasma energy at Crash. He didn’t know what to do, because it was coming fast. Crash then decided to try and jump out of the way, the blast went under his feet and carried him upwards into the sky. Crash body slammed the blast and it fell out of the sky----and landed on Cortex. The blast destroyed the hoverboard and Cortex fell onto the ground, while Crash had landed on the arena edges unharmed. “Time for Plan B” Cortex muttered. Cortex teleported onto the arena edges then whistled for N. Gin, who rose up in a giant mechanical Bandicoot. “Prepare to be destroyed by---Mecha-Bandicoot! HAHAHAHA!” Cortex said. Crash looked nervously at the huge machine, which jumped into the arena and ejected a new hoverboard for Cortex, who then leapt onto it and ordered N. Gin to destroy Crash. Crash was bombarded by missiles and Plasma Blasts, which led to his advantage the same he defeated Cortex. Mecha Bandicoot’s power then shut down, and then it fell with a mighty crash onto the arena floor. As it fell, it kicked Cortex’s Hoverboard. The Hoverboard flew into Crash and they both fell into the pit. Category:Blog posts